The Legend of Djaq
by Aisha Q. Public
Summary: Djaq is a beautiful sixteen-year-old princess from a Southron kingdom. She is forced into an arranged marriage by her family. But she decides to escape and go to Gondor for safety. Please review!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Lord of the Rings. It is property of JRR Tolkien. I own Princess Djaq and other stuff related to her.**

**This is my first LOTR fanfic, so be kind.**

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF DJAQ**

THE STORY OF A SOUTHRON PRINCESS WHO FLED AN OPPRESSIVE LIFE

CHAPTER UNO

Once upon a time, in the Sultanate of Sakal an-Dalajaf located south of Umbar, there was a Sultan named Khalid. He was a wealthy sultan who lived in the capital city of Nasheetu with his wife and concubines.

Sultan Khalid was an old man with bronze skin and a white beard. He wore exquisite robes, poofy pants, and a turban with jewels in it. On his feet were fancy slippers with the toe curled up.

The sultan had offspring, but the most notable was a beautiful daughter named Djaq. Djaq was a lovely young maiden with lovely caramel-colored skin, black hair like a mane of black threads, and elegant silver eyes that shined like the moon. She wore a pink chiffon with golden gewgaws, pink harem pants, and ornate red slippers. Djaq was a lovely girl who was one with nature. Her best friend was a panther named Casbah.

Djaq's mother had died when she was little, and her father had married another wife. His new wife, Safi, was a bad woman. She did not like Djaq at all and treated her like a beast. This was especially bad when Safi bore her own daughter, Isra, who became Khalid's little princess.

This story takes place in the year 3015 of the Third Age, when Djaq was sixteen.

One day, Djaq was in her room. She was feeling fine...until Safi stormed in. Safi was wearing a long purple gown with all sorts of embroidery and frills.

"DJAQ!" yelled Safi.

"What is it, Stepmother?" asked Djaq.

"I have something to tell you," said Safi.

"Anything you want, Stepmother," said Djaq.

"Your father and I had found you a suitable fiance," said Safi. "You will love him. His name is Mahmood, and he is the emir of one of the southern provinces."

"Mahmood?" said Djaq. "I can't marry him! He's forty years older than me! And he's cruel."

"Who cares?" asked Safi. "That is part of our culture. After all, I am thirty years younger than your father. Besides, you are of age. Girls are expected to be married at your age. If anything, you are a little overdue."

"Well I won't do it!" said Djaq.

Safi got really mad. She walked up to Djaq and slapped her.

"You WON'T?" yelled Safi. "I will not have any of that insolence! We don't say no to arranged marriages! And you are not to question your father. You will marry and like your future husband! Learn how to be grateful for your father."

"But I am grateful for him," said Djaq.

"Your lack of subservience shows that you are not grateful," said Safi. "Why can't you be more like my daughter Isra - or any of your other siblings?"

"But I do my dues all the time," said Djaq. "I pray to the moon goddess every night to give me protection."

"That is not enough," said Safi. "Mahmood is a strong man. He will protect you at all times. He fights those barbarians from Gondor all the time. I think he is a more than suitable husband for you, Djaq."

"But Stepmother..." said Djaq.

"No buts!" said Safi. She slapped Djaq again. "This marriage will commence whether you like it or not."

Djaq got up and ran from her room crying. The Sultan saw her and tried to talk to her, but that only made things worse as he had given the arranged marriage his blessing. Djaq was in a pickle - she needed to find a way out of this mess.

Later that day, Djaq was in the gardens.

"Oh, Casbah," said Djaq, "what am I going to do?"

Casbah just purred. He didn't know what to do.

"I feel lonely," said Djaq. "I don't have anyone to talk to. If only you could talk...then you could give me advice. I'm being forced "

Casbah walked up to Djaq and showed her affection.

"I know you'll be there for me," said Djaq. "But I don't know what to do. I have an arranged marriage to a much older man, and my stepmother might convince my father to have me put to death if I don't go through with it. What should I do?"

Casbah started to do charades. He pretended to be running from the palace.

"Hmm," said Djaq, "maybe I should run away. But to where? I can't go to any of the other kingdoms. They're all allied with my father and with Sauron."

Then, Djaq had an idea.

"I've got it!" said Djaq. "Maybe I should go to Gondor. It might be a long journey, but I've heard there is freedom in that country. Women aren't forced to marry old men who they don't like, and their ruler is fair. Plus the Steward's eldest son is said to be very brave and kind! What do you think, Casbah?"

Casbah smiled. This was a signal that maybe she should go for it.

"But I'll need to escape the palace first..." said Djaq. "I'll need a plan."


End file.
